


Shut-eyed

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, Cute, M/M, University AU, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Bad mental health mo--fuck it, year at this point. Yeah? Yeah. I really apologize for dropping off the Earth. This year has been some serious ups downs and just...I dunno. But I am still writing! And I wanted to give an update on what's for sure getting worked on  vs what's on the chopping block!Currently working on the following projects:-Into the Void-Ending to Top CandidateProjects on hold/trying to decide if I want to continue them:-Hotel Extensions-Reality TV with the GorillazProjects I will *not* be finishing:Forever Island Mode(so sorry, lost inspiration and some other stuff happened that ruin a few characters for me...)<3 I hope this serves as an okay update for whats going on here on my profile.





	Shut-eyed

I nuzzled him gently, checking in to view his face. His eyes were half way open, a stretched-out grin on his face. His hair stuck to itself, the usual spikiness weighed down from his excessive perspiration. Soft lips retreated to my chest, I could just make out my own heartbeat underneath the covers. _Smooch, Smooch…Smooch._ I clutched onto his figure tightly, the silence feeling heavier than any other noise we made tonight. This quiet was unusual for Ouma. His usual snoring hadn’t kicked on yet, nor his persistent arm gestures to snuggle my back. That usually meant he had some sort of backtalk to offer. But, no, it was just silence. No noise, no cackling, just smooches along my chest.

 

I could feel my face brighten up a bit, shivering at the sensation. I wasn’t sure why this had impacted me so much, especially with what we’ve done in the past. Maybe I was just a bit more sensitive than usual? I bit my lip to keep my sounds in, but it seemed that Ouma was replacing sensual touches with his usual banter.  Small lips parted for a tongue to swirl around my chest, my grip around Ouma loosening as the tongue made contact.

 

“O-Ouma,” I started to say, breathing shaky, trying my best to concentrate. My eyes struggled to focus downward, a devilish grin upon me. What…what was he planning?

 

“Oh Saihara-chan~” Ouma taunted, his tone as mischievous as his facial expression. Before I had a better chance to resist the feeling, I was already overtaken by an immense sense of pleasure.

 

I’ll have trouble staying awake during my lecture tomorrow.


End file.
